oceanacidificationfandomcom-20200214-history
OceanAcidification Wiki
=OCEAN ACIDIFICATION= =By: Kristina Vorndran, Stacey Lewis, Jordan Phan, and Dominique Blessing= Research has shown that changes in the atmosphere will have a direct impact on oceanic life. Changes in the atmosphere can impact the composition, balance and chemistry of the gases and the acidity found in the oceans. These changes in the chemistry of the ocean have a downstream impact on the balance of the ocean’s ecosystem and marine life. Almost all gases within the atmosphere make their way into the ocean at some point. As we continue to release large amounts of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere through the burning of coal, oil and natural gas, the ocean has become a bottomless receptacle. Ocean acidification has increased in the last few decades and poses a sincere threat to ocean life. The increase in the absorbsion of carbon dioxide by seawater, which creates carbonic acid, in the ocean helps to decrease the pH levels while increasing ocean acidity. While some shelled organisms may benefit from this increase in acidity, others may find it difficult to survive. The negative impact on marine life is a direct threat to the food chain, jobs and economies across the globe. Ocean Acidification: Overview It has long been known the world’s oceans are affected by human activity. However, individuals are not aware of how drastically humans have altered the ocean’s equilibrium. In fact, one of the most prevalent dangers to the seas is the rapid increase of carbon dioxide throughout the atmosphere. Although this may not sound alarming initially, it is carbon dioxide that causes the ocean’s acidity, also known as pH level, to escalate. In fact, since the initiation of the Industrial Revolution, the overall acidity level as measured throughout the oceans has risen by 26% (2 Cullinane). As a result of an increase in the pH values, it is no wonder the ocean’s ecosystems also are affected and in danger of extinction. First and foremost, it is imperative to gain an understanding of how carbon dioxide filters through the ocean. This process is completed through the process of photosynthesis by the microscopic plant-like entities known as phytoplankton (14 Riebeek). Carbon dioxide also dissolves into the ocean by way of diffusion. Upon entering the ocean, CO2 will react with the saltwater, ultimately forming the compound known as carbonic acid. Carbonic acid contributes to the process of creating bicarbonate- a variation of the element carbon. However, bicarbonate is more difficult to diffuse through the seawater and back into the atmosphere, as opposed to the unaltered form of carbon dioxide (14 Riebeek). In fact, current studies indicate the ocean is responsible for absorbing close to 22 million tons of carbon dioxide per day, equaling up to a third of the overall human made carbon dioxide emissions (9 “Ocean Acidification: Carbon Dioxide”). Consequently, a correlation exists between the amount of carbon dioxide released into the atmosphere through human activity and an ocean’s acidity value. However, it is also important to understand how an increase or a decrease in just one half of a pH unit could result in a complete alteration of the ocean’s ecosystem. The pH scale is a worldwide tool used for determining how acid or basic a solution is. The scale ranges from 0 to 14 units, with the seventh unit being neutral. Any solution measuring between 0 and 7 units is considered acid, while measurements resulting between 7 and 14 units are basic. However, for the past 300 million years the sea’s pH levels were measured to be basic more so than acidic, averaging about 8.2 units (9 “Ocean Acidification: Carbon Dioxide”). However, with the beginning of the Industrial Revolution and the introduction of new-age technology, the ocean’s pH has seen a drastic change. In fact, the begin of the twenty-first century saw pH values drop to 8.1 units. Although a seemingly minor change, 0.1 pH unit represents as much as a one-quarter rise in ocean acidity levels in just the past 200 years (9 “Ocean Acidification: Carbon Dioxide”). Furthermore, scientists predict that if humans continue at the rate of releasing 22 million tons of CO2 per day, then by the end of the twenty-first century, ocean pH values will drop to as low as 7.8 units (4 Findlay). By educating humans of the sea’s role in absorbing carbon dioxide, it may be possible to reduce the overall CO2 emissions, ultimately saving out marine environment. Due to such a decrease in pH values and an increase in the ocean’s acidity level, much of the marine life is also affected and faces the potential danger of extinction. For example, one of the most essential organisms that ultimately supported all marine life, is known as phytoplankton. In fact, these infinitesimal creatures are considered to be the basis of the marine food web, nourishing a wide variety of organisms from the miniscule zooplankton to the 100 plus ton blue whale. In fact, phytoplankton not only support the ocean’s food web, but are the sole bodies responsible for maintaining the carbon dioxide cycle, pumping diffused CO2 either toward the abyssal depths or back into Earth’s atmosphere (7 “Importance of”). However, modern studies suggest the increasing of the ocean’s acidity would ultimately decrease the overall bioavailability of essential metals, such as zinc and iron, commonly used by phytoplankton. Since it is known phytoplankton’s population is limited by the accessibility of such minerals, if the carbon dioxide emissions continue at the present rate, then the overall phytoplankton population would see a drastic decrease (8 Morel). As a result, not only would the diminishing phytoplankton population affect the marine food web, but in the greater scheme, less carbon dioxide would be diffused into the ocean causing a surplus of CO2 in the Earth’s atmosphere, ultimately leading to an even greater increase of greenhouse gases and the associated climate concerns. As a result of the increasing problem of ocean acidification, the global balance of ecosystems could be affected. One already occurring instance of a marine population’s obliteration due to decreasing pH levels can be seen with the shellfish community, which includes organisms such as oysters, shrimp, and lobster. In fact, in the year of 2005, millions of hatchery-grown oysters died of an unknown cause (3 Doney). Just three years later, the shellfish population plummeted dramatically, by the billions. It is due to the drastic pH value drop in recent decades that attacks the marine organisms, especially the calcium housing of the shellfish. Consequently, those shells found within the ocean have experienced distorted shells, or were measured to be underdeveloped, ultimately causing a $110 million marine industry to dwindle almost to the verge of ruin (3 Doney). Thus, it is important to understand an increase in carbon dioxide emissions would not only result in dangerously low acidity levels, but CO2 levels could also destroy entire industries. To further understand how ocean acidification would affect the marine ecosystem in the future, scientists have resorted to observing and studying volcanic cents, found in the abyssal ocean depths. Volcanic vents spew carbon dioxide bubbles into seawater. In fact, these CO2 bubbles cause the waters surrounding the vents to become highly acidified. As a result, the shellfish and crustacean populations, among others, are virtually obliterated (3 Doney). This image can further provide a valid description of how marine environment could be obliterated if humans are not cautious of their actions. As a result, it is vital to collaborate on an international basis, to reduce the overall quantity of carbon dioxide expelled into the Earth’s atmosphere. Not only would this help stabilize the ocean’s ecosystem, save numerous marine organisms, but ultimately, decreasing CO2 emissions would also decrease green house gases, as well as provide a more stable income for the international marine industry. Jurisdiction Although ocean acidification virtually destroys the basic building blocks of our environment, this large-scale issue is not observed with the severity and caution, as it should be. International laws, for example, do not yet exhibit global concerns for the ocean’s increasing acidity levels. However, numerous organizations, including local, global, and international, have become aware of this growing epidemic, taking matters into their own hands to help heal the planet. One well-known international organization is known as Ocean Conservancy. This foundation seeks to expand human knowledge and awareness on the issue of ocean acidification, as well as to promote the organization’s ideals. Among other methods to help better the marine environment’s conditions, Ocean Conservancy focuses on obtaining donations which will be used for restoring the aquatic environment. Although it proves difficult to gain the understanding and attentiveness from individuals who are not directly concerned or related to the growing crisis of ocean acidification, Ocean Conservancy did find success and was able to reach out to numerous local and state governments for help. One of this organization’s many accomplishments includes a victory in the state of Washington. In the year of 2007, the foundation rallied for and succeeded when Washington Governor Christine Gregoire made a commitment to enforce laws, an executive order, and an action plan that will ultimately help restore the natural equilibrium of the ocean throughout the state of Washington (10 “Ocean Acidification: Overview”). Greenpeace is yet another example of an international organization that seeks to better the marine environment, and the global awareness of ocean acidification. Greenpeace, among other efforts, has sponsored a marine expedition to the North Pole in the hopes of discovering new research and answers regarding the process of carbon dioxide emissions and their associated threats to the ocean. Scientists from around the world have collaborated on this multi-month mission. Upon interpreting their findings, the non-profit foundation will plan to rally for international legislatures to impose laws restricting overall CO2 secretions (6 “Greenpeace”). The Environmental Protection Agency also contributes to the law enforcement regarding the escalating problem of ocean acidification. The Environmental Protection Agency, commonly known as the EPA, is an American organization responsible for the well-being and maintenance of the environment. Consequently, the EPA has proposed and applied several laws and regulations pertaining to ocean acidification. For instance, in April and November of 2010, the EPA filed a lawsuit and won the right to enforce each state’s responsibility to fight against the growing crisis of carbon dioxide emissions, resulting in the pollution and increasing of the ocean’s acidity levels (12 “Oceans: Mitigating”). One year prior to this legislation, Congress also enacted a policy known as the Federal Ocean Acidification Research and Monitoring or FOARAM. This regulation was designed in part to help increase the monitoring of the pH values throughout various stations of the ocean as well as to increase global knowledge of how ocean acidification can severely impact the fishery industry and economy. Although one of the first incentives made by the American government, this enforcement massively lacks funding, and thus, is unable to convey the intended information and results to businesses and economies dependent on the marine ecosystem (1 Coffin). By implementing policies such as these, America could prevent the drastic acidification of its surrounding state waters, ultimately helping the international waters one step closer to becoming cleaner and healthier. Global Economies: Destroyed by Ocean Acidification Ocean acidification does not only effect the equilibrium of the marine environment, but it also can cause permanent damage to global economies reliant upon the fruits of the ocean. One of the world economies most effected by the increasing acidity levels is the shellfish industry. The overall shellfish market value in just the Pacific Northwest region total to an approximate $270 million pet year. Not only are shellfish growers known to be the biggest private employers in all of the American Pacific Northwest, but the shellfish market offers over 3,200 employment opportunities, in just his one region. In fact, the shellfish industry is such a large contributor to coastal payrolls that in just two Washington state counties, shellfish employers supply over $27 million in payroll per year. In order for a profitable shellfish year, however, it is important to maintain clean coastal and ocean waters (5 “From the Tides”). Unfortunately, with the increase in the ocean’s acidity levels, the shellfish industry has experienced severe harm. In fact, the market was unaware of and unsuspecting for the austerity of the consequences of ocean acidification. Due to this unpreparedness, in the year of 2007, the shellfish business was close to being obliterated. The ocean is responsible for absorbing close to twenty-five percent of all carbon dioxide emissions resulting from human activity. In other words, the ocean absorbs about six million tons of CO2 emissions per day, which ultimately contributes to the global ocean acidification crisis. However, the shellfish economy did not expect the increasing acidification levels to effect the development and quality of the shellfish. Upon researching for further information, it has been found that acidic water, formed when carbon dioxide reacts with saltwater to produce carbonic acid, corrodes and virtually stalls the process of calcification. Especially for shellfish such as oysters, lobsters, mollusks, and corals, developing a calcium shell is vital for both protection and survival. With a decrease in the ocean pH values, however, the calcifying and building process of the shells is reduced to a rate of 30 to 50% slower than waters with ah balanced pH level (11 “Ocean Acidity Will”). As a result, the shellfish population is not only declining due to greater death rates but are also developing deformed shells, massively impairing the shellfish market. Coastal regions such as the Pacific Northwest and New England heavily rely on the shellfish industry for jobs, income and food. In fact, over 80% of the total Northeastern fishery revenue derives from the shellfish market (1 Coffin). As confirmed by the Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, on a global scale, fisheries generate over $91 billion worth of revenue. If the ocean’s level of acidity continues to decrease at such an alarming rate, this billion dollar industry could be affected as well. In fact, it is not just the acidity that can stall the calcifying process, but higher-level predators such as tuna and whales could also be affected through ocean acidification (15 Winner). Since these hunters tend to rely upon shellfish for nutrition, a decrease in the shellfish population could also prompt a decline in the population of top-tier predators, such as the tuna or the whale. Moreover, it is not just the shellfish economy that will see a drastic impact, but also numerous tourist economies that rely heavily upon the marine features- such as the country, Australia. Australia is known to boast the largest living organism on Earth; the Great Barrier Reef. In the year of 2003, for example, the Great Barrier Reef proved to be such a popular tourist destination, it produced over $4.228 billion of revenue, attracting millions of individuals worldwide (13 “Reef Tourism”). Coral, an organism that also undergoes the calcifying process, is the main component of this barrier reef. However, coral is susceptible to ocean acidification, a factor that could be detrimental toward the Australian tourist economy. As a matter of fact, this billion dollar market could be destroyed if the decreasing pH values affect the development of the coral. In addition to losing a large portion of the revenue made from tourism, ocean acidification could also contribute to the exposure of coastal communities to ocean disasters. Coral, for instance, is known to provide shoreline protection. If this natural barrier would cease to exist, then a yearly estimated $9 billion would be spent for coastal restoration and protection. The reef also supports biodiversity and fisheries, maintaining a market value of close to $21 billion on a yearly basis (15 Winner). If coral, among other shellfish, decline in their population numbers, then the world economy could likely encounter a permanent dilemma. For this reason, it is not only the responsibility of each citizen to protect the marine environment as well as its equilibrium, but it is also the duty of the international governments to provide laws and regulations that can help protect the people and decrease the severity of ocean acidification and its impact on the global economy. What Can You Do? Although this issue is extremely relevant in the modern day, many individuals are hesitant when confronted to help restore or protect the ocean’s environment and ecosystem. What some do not realize, however, is that helping maintain and restoring the sea’s former equilibrium does not necessarily mean an obligation of donating large sums of money or picketing before government houses. Rather, helping rebuild the marine ecosystem can range from a variety of activities. Below are listed just a few examples that can truly help better the ocean’s overall conditions. By completing one task, an individual will help make an impact in this world, allowing the ocean one step closer to equilibrium. · Begin a petition for your local government official to enforce regulations decreasing the overall amount of carbon dioxide emissions · Sign a petition that rallies for your local government to enforce rules that will benefit the ocean · Bring the matter to television: ask your local news station to cast a small segment reporting on the increasing acidity levels and ocean acidification · Ask to volunteer for an elementary or middle school class. Educating young children, the country’s future, will help increase awareness of ocean acidification and may ultimately help reduce the overall carbon dioxide emissions · Talk to friends about ocean acidification and the correlating issues arising from this problem. Word of mouth proves to be one of the most efficient methods of spreading a message · A community is the best place to start: hold an information session during one of the local flea market days, for instance. Bring flyers and brochures to pass out to curious individuals for more information about what they can do to help decrease the carbon dioxide emissions · Attend other educational conventions about carbon dioxide, its effect on the ocean environment and ocean acidification · You can start help reduce the overall amount of carbon dioxide secretions yourself by walking to nearby locations rather than using your car. Not only will these actions benefit the ocean, but you will save gas money · Ride the bus or bicycle to close locations, as opposed to using the car for transport · Turn off the water faucet when brushing teeth. The water faucet uses electricity, which is generated by coal plants. Coal plants release millions of tons of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere on a weekly basis · Turn off the lights when they are not in use. Lighting uses electricity which is also powered by coal plants, releasing millions of tons of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere on a weekly basis By committing to just one or two of these suggestions, one is already helping the ocean become a safer and more suitable environment. Although the contemporary individual may not be aware of the increasing issue of ocean acidification, it may just take one person to initiate a domino effect, bringing thousands or millions of actively interested people together, in the support and help of the world’s oceans. Works Cited 1. 1. Coffin, Chad. “Gulf of Maine Ocean Acidification.” ChartingNature. Charting Nature, n.d. Web. 28 Feb. 2014. 2. 2. Cullinane, Susannah. “CO2 Causing Oceans to Acidify at ‘Unprecedented’ Rate, Scientists Warn.” CNNWorld. CNN, 14 Nov. 2013. Web. 20 Feb. 2014. 3. 3. Doney, Scott. “Oceans of Acid: How fossil Fuels Could Destroy Marine Ecosystems.” NOVA. WGBH, 12 Feb. 2014. Web. 20 Feb. 2014. 4. 4. Findlay, Helen. “Ocean Acidification.” CattinArcticSurvey. GeoMission, 12 April 2011. Web. 20 Feb. 2014. 5. 5. “From the Tides of Puget Sound to Your Plate: Northwest Shellfish Industry Provides Important Ecological & Economic Value.” NOAA. NOAA, 2012 Jan. Web. 28 Feb. 2014. 6. 6. “Greenpeace Arctic Expedition Investigates Effects of Excess Carbon Dioxide in Oceans.” Greenpeace. Greenpeace, 3 June 2010. Web. 28 Feb. 2014. 7. 7. “Importance of Phytoplankton.” EarthObservatory. NASA, n.d. Web. 20 Feb. 2014. 8. 8. Morel, Francois. “The Biological Effects of Ocean Acidification.” PrincetonUniversity. Princeton University, n.d. Web. 20 Feb. 2014. 9. 9. “Ocean Acidification: Carbon Dioxide is Putting Shelled Animals at Risk.” TheOcean. National Geographic, n.d. Web. 20 Feb. 2014. 10. 10. “Ocean Acidification: Overview.” Ocean Conservancy. Convio, n.d. Web. 26 Feb eb. 2014. 11. 11. “Ocean Acidity will dissolve the shells of living shellfish.” COUSTEAU. Cousteau Society, 2014. Web. 28 Feb. 2014. 12. 12. “Oceans: Mitigating Local Causes of Ocean Acidification with Existing Laws.” ScienceMag. 27 May 2007. AAAS Web. 28 Feb. 2014. 13. 13. “Reef Tourism.” The Great Barrier Reef. The Great Barrier Reef, n.d. Web. 28 Feb. 2014. 14. 14. Riebeek, Holli. “The Ocean’s Carbon Balance.” EarthObservatory. NASA, 30 June 2008. Web. 20 Feb. 2014. 15. 15. Winner, Cherie. “The Socioeconomic Costs of Ocean Acidification.” OceanusMagazine. 8 Jan. 2010. Woods Hole Oceanographic Institute Web. 28 Feb. 2014. Category:Browse